Secrets of the Past
by AnotherSaturday
Summary: Marissa left Newport for a reason that only Summer and her mom know. What happens when a man from her past shows up? Will everything fall apart, or will it start something new? RyanMarissa
1. Prolouge

Heey Everyone! Ok, So This is just the beginning of the Story. Just the Prologue. So Enjoy. And Please Review!

**O.o.O.o.**

**August 21.**

The room was hot and stuffy. Two people pulled apart, sweating and breathing heavely. The girl layed on the guys arm ,staring into the guys eyes, pushing his sandy blonde hair out his eyes.

"I Love You" The guy said, meaning everyword.

"I Love you too" The girl said, still staring into his eyes.

"Will you stay with me forever, Marissa?"

"Forever, Ryan. Forever."

**O.o.O.o.**

**August 23**

**Party at the Cohens House**

"Summer, Have you seen Ryan anywhere?" Marissa Cooper asked her best friend.

"No Coop, I haven't. Check the pool house."

Marissa ran off, swearving threw the crowds or people, smiling at people who smiled at her. Seeing lights on in the Pool House, she opened the door, hoping to find Ryan by his self. But the sight Marissa saw was not what she expected.

"Ryan?"

Ryan Pulled apart from a girl, tall, Brunette, and clearly not Marissa.

"Uh...Hi Marissa, I didn't know you were coming to the party."

"Clearly you didn't!" Marissa Exclaimed as she stoemed out of the Pool House.

"Marissa, Wait!" Ryan called after her.

Marissa ran through the crowds of people. Ryan chasing after her. Marissa Ran into the Cohens House, and was heading for the door, when she felt some one grab her arm.

"Marissa, let me explain." Ryan told her.

"No Ryan, You don't need to explain. I think that seeing you locking lips with another women was pretty obvious, so you wont need to explain!" Marissa Yelled at Ryan.

"Maris-"

"I DON'T CARE RYAN! I saw what I saw and no matter what you might say to save our relationship, It's not gonna work!"

"Are you breaking up with me? After all that we've shared, after everything we've gone through?"

"Yes Ryan I am. It must not seem that important to you if you will go around kissing other girls!"

"What about what you said. You said you'd be with me forever!"

"That was then. This is now. And Right now, I don't want to be with you forever. Infact, I don't want to be with you right now, so if you'll excuse me." Marissa said and she reached for the door knob.

"Please Marissa, Let me explain."

"No Ryan. This conversation is over" Marissa said, as she slamed the door closed behind her.

Marissa got into her Car and drove home, crying the whole way there.

**O.o.O.o.**

**August 31**

Marissa Cooper ran down the Isles of the nearest Super Market. Nervousness was running through her. She ran down one isle, and then ran down the next, looking for one specific item. When she found it she ran to the Cashier.

"That'll be $3.72 Please" the Cashier told her.

Marissa handed the Cashier her credit card, and the Cashier put everything in a bag, and let her go.

Marissa raced home to her Apartment that she was sharing with Summer. The opened the package that was in the bag, and ran into the bathroom. about 5 minutes later, Marissa came back out, with a terrified look on her face. She sat on the bed, crying, staring at the tube in her hand. Positive. It read positive. She was pregnent. With Ryans baby.

**O.o.O.o.**

**September 18**

**Summer and Marissa's Apartment**

"Marissa you don't have to leave do you, I mean, you two never see eachother now. He never phones, if you guys ever see eachother, you would always run away..." Summer explained to Marissa.

"Summer I have to. He Hates me, and if he finds out that I'm pregnent with his baby, who knows what he could do. He could want custody of Her!"

"Her? You know it's a girl?"

"Yeah I went for a check up the other day, and they told me"

"Aw Coop thats so cute! You gonne have a little baby girl! Any way, back to the point of you leaving, you can't leave!"

"Summer, I live about 2 hours away, you could drive there very easily."

"Yeah I know Coop, but it won't be the same here without you!"

"I'm sorry Summer, but I have to go."

**O.o.O.o.**

**May 23**

"Ms. Cooper, I am proud to say that you have a healthy baby girl!" The Doctor told Marissa, while she layed on the bed in the Hospital.

"What are you going to name her Coop?" Summer asked impatiently.

"I was thinking... Katrina. Katrina Elizabeth Cooper. How does that sound?"

"I Think it sounds awesome."

**O.o.O.o.**

_**Well, thats the end of this chapter. This is just the prolouge. so don't worry. haha.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Unitl Next time!**_

**_- H_**


	2. Meeting Again

Heey Everyone! Sorry It's been a while. With School starting, and my dance starting, and my sister hogging the computer all the time. lol. Thanks a lot for all the reviews!

Ok, so I'm writing this chapter with a good idea of whats going to happen. So I think this is taking a little bit longer for me to update, then I would have liked.

Enjoy!

**O.o.O.o.**

Marissa Cooper, now at the age of 22, is living 2 hours away from Newport. She lives in a small apartment, that she shares with one of her new best friends, Emelia. They've been sharing the apartment together for almost 3 year now. Marissa's 3 year old daughter, Katrina, is living with her, and she sometimes goes back to Newport to visit her Aunt Julie. Kartina has her fathers hair, and eyes, but her face looks more like her mothers.

"C'mon Kat! You're going over to Auntie Juile's Today!" Marissa yelled at her 4 year old daughter.

"I'm coming! Do you know where my bear went?" Katrina responded.

"Try under your bed!" Marissa said as she went into the kitchen to start making Katrina her breakfast.

Katrina came into the room a couple of minutes later, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm guessing you found your bear?"

"Yeah! He was under the bed!"

"Told you so. Here's your cereal. We're leaving for Auntie Juiles in half an hour, so eat up."

Katrina sat in silence, munching on her cheerios. When she was finished, she quickly got her stuff ready, and headed for the door.

"Are we going, Mommy?"

"Yeah, just one second."

Marissa quickly got the keys for her car, and left, Katrina trailing slowly behind her...

**O.o.O.o.**

Ryan Atwood, also 22, still living in Newport, has a condo of his own, right near the water, with a clear view of the ocean. Ever since his break up with Marissa, almost 4 years ago, He never dated anyone.

He was mad at Marissa. She left him, and she didn't even know the truth.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ryan sat in the pool house, getting changed for the party the Cohens were throwing. He wasn't a big fan of these kinds of party's, but he thought it would be better then sitting around in the pool house. He was hoping that he would see Marissa, but he didn't know if she was coming.

Ryan quickly got changed, and was about to grab his jacket, when he heared a knock on his door. Wondering who it was, he opened the door, to see a tall brunette, who was in his math class in grade 12.

"Oh. Hey Carrie. I didn't know you were here."

"Oh yeah. Mrs. Cohen invited my mom, and she made my come, so I thought, hey why not, Ryan might be there."

"Ah I see. Well, come on in." Ryan said as he opened the door for Carrie to come in.

They sat on Ryans bed, in silence for a bit. Carrie was tall, a brunette, and was super smart. Her hair fell around to about her shoulders and she was very tan. Carrie had crystal blue eyes, and wasn't that bad looking. Ryan and Carrie had been friends since Ryan moved in with the Cohens, and started going to Habor. Thjey had always been friends, but more like class mates.

Carrie stared at Ryan. _He's pretty handsom with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, _Thought Carrie._ If he wasn't dating anyone, I would maybe think about dating him. But he IS dating some one. Well, I could change that. I know Marissa is coming cause my mom told me. Now I just have to hope that Marissa would come into the pool house, looking for Ryan._

"You Know Ryan...I've always wondered what it would have been like, if you and Marissa, stopped going out." Carrie Asked Ryan. "I mean, you were last years hottest couple, and you two are almost never seen apart. What if something happened, and you guys split. What would you do?"

"Well, I don't think that would happen anytime soon. Wait. Why are you ask-"

Ryan never got the finish his sentence, because Carrie's lips crashed into his.

Just as Carrie kissed Ryan, the doors to the pool house opened, and a pair of blue eyes stared at them.

"Ryan?" Marissa yelled.

Ryan quickly pulled away from Carrie and stared at Marissa.

"Uh...Hi Marissa, I didn't know you were coming to the party."

"Clearly you didn't!" Marissa exclaimed, as she stormed out of the Pool House.

"Marissa, Wait!" Ryan called after her.

Ryan ran out of the pool house, after Marissa. Carrie just smirked to herself, and left the pool house. Closing the door behind her.

Ryan ran through the crowds, following Marissa as best as he could. He saw her head towards the door, so he ran, and quickly grabbed Marissa's arm.

"Marissa, let me explain." Ryan told her.

"No Ryan, You don't need to explain. I think that seeing you locking lips with another women was pretty obvious, so you wont need to explain!" Marissa Yelled at Ryan.

"Maris-"

"I DON'T CARE RYAN! I saw what I saw and no matter what you might say to save our relationship, It's not gonna work!"

"Are you breaking up with me? After all that we've shared, after everything we've gone through?"

"Yes Ryan I am. It must not seem that important to you if you will go around kissing other girls!"

"What about what you said. You said you'd be with me forever!"

"That was then. This is now. And Right now, I don't want to be with you forever. Infact, I don't want to be with you right now, so if you'll excuse me." Marissa said and she reached for the door knob.

"Please Marissa, Let me explain."

"No Ryan. This conversation is over" Marissa said, as she slammed the door closed behind her.

Ryan just stood there. Staring at the door Marissa just slammed shut. It was over. She was never coming back.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ryan remembered that day like ti was yesterday. He had tried calling her cellphone at least a million times, but she never answered.

It was all Carries falt. If she never had kissed him, all of this never would have happened. But then he remembered, he lives in Newport. There was ALWAYS drama in Newport.

Ryan never saw Carrie after that. It seemed that she had just dissapeared off the face of the earth.

Ryan looked at the time. 3:30. He had nothing to do that night. Seth was away in Miami, visiting the Nana. So he decided to go to The Bait Shop.

**O.o.O.o.**

Marissa and Katrina were driving along the high way. Katrina had fallen asleep, cluthcing her teddy bear close to her, when Marissa's Cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Marissa said into the phone.

"Hey Coop."

"Oh hey Summer. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wondering when your gonna be in Newport to drop Katrina off at her Aunts."

"Um, We're almost there, so, I'll come over to your house. Is Seth around?"

"No. He's in Miami visiting the Nana. so I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out tongiht?"

"Yeah sure. Kat and I are staying the night a my mom's, so thats perfect! I'll see you around 3?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye Coop!"

**O.o.O.o**

"Bye" Marissa put her cell phone back in her pocket, and continued driving. They were almost there.

"Bye Mom." Marissa told her mom, before she left to go the Summers.

"When will you be home?" Juilie asked.

"Um, probably around 11. I'll phone around 7 to say goodnight to Kat."

"Ok. Bye Marissa."

Marissa got into her car and drove off to Summers. 15 minutes later, she arrived at a huge 3 story. Complete with a Pool, Sauna, Jacuzzi, and Pool house. I was White and Brown, with walls made from rock surrounding the house. Marissa went to the door, and opened it.

"Summer? Are you there?" Marissa called into the house.

"Coop? Your early!" Summer said as she raced into the entrance room and pulled Marissa into a bone breaking hug.

"Yeah. So, where were you planning on going?"

"Just some where familiar. The Bait Shop?"

"Oh my gosh I haven't been there for so long. So, what are we waiting for! Lets go!"

Marissa and Summer got into Summer's car, and Summer drove them to the all to familiar, Bait Shop. When they got there, they entered, the music pumping, and everyone dancing. Summer and Marissa made their way through the crowds. Marissa recognized a few faces, from people that she remember from school. They started dancing for about 10 minutes.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a drink. do you want anything?" Marissa asked Summer.

"No I'm good."

"Ok." Marissa walked towards the bar.

"One Soda, please." Marissa asked the bartender.

But Marissa never noticed the person standing beside her.

"Marissa?"

Marissa turned around to recognize a way to familar face.

**O.o.O.o.**

Bum bum buummmmm!

Ohh arn't I evil! I love writing Cliffys, but I HATE reading them. haha, poor readers.

Well, Until next time!

-H


	3. Secrets Secretly Reveled

Ok, I'm back with the third chapter! woot! haha ok, so this is taking me a little while to update, cause of School, and homework, and dancing everyday of the week expect Thursday and sunday... Any whoo... So, the person who said Marissa's name, was not that hard to guess. lol. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

haha I love the name for this chapter!

**O.o.O.o.**

_But Marissa never noticed the person standing beside her._

_"Marissa?"_

_Marissa turned around to recognize a way to familar face._

"R-R-Ryan?" Marissa said, as she stared in shock, at the man she hoped to never see again.

"Hi.Oh, wow. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Sum-"

"Marissa! There you are! I was looking for you every where!" Summer exclamied, as she finally found Marissa at the bar. "Oh. Hi Ryan."

"Hi Summer."

Silence...

More silence...

"Wow...look at the time. Summer I think we should get going..." Marissa told Summer. Secretly telling her that she didn't want to be here.

"What? Oh, right. See you later Ryan."

"Wait, Marissa, can you meet me tomorrow? Meet me at the pier, at noon." And Ryan left.

Marissa stood there in silence. She was too shocked to say anything. Marissa and Summer walked in silence to Summer's car. When they were in the car, Marissa broke down, and started crying.

"I-I- I wasn't supposed to ever see him again! I was supposed to leave Newport, and he would be out of my life!" Marissa said, as she burried her face in her hands.

"Now I feel like it's all my falt you ran into him, Coop. If I never decided to go here, then we wouldn't have seen him. I'm sorry Coop."

"It-it's ok Sum. You didn't know he would be here."

"So... are you gonna go to the pier?"

"What choice do I have? But I'm not gonna tell him about Katrina."

Summer nodded, and started driving to Juilie's house. They got there, and Summer said good bye to Marissa. Marissa sneaked into her mother's house, hoping that she would be asleep, but she wasn't.

"Mairrsa! Where have you been! You said you'd be home by-" But Julie stopped. She looked at her daughter, and saw her red eyes, and tear streaked cheeks.

"Oh Mairssa." Julie said, as she pulled Marissa into a hug. Marissa started crying into her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh. What happened?" Juilie asked Marissa.

"I-I-I saw him. He was there! At the Bait Shop! He wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to never see him, or talk to him again!"

"Marissa, who are you talking about?" Julie asked, but inside, she knew who it was.

"RYAN! IT WAS RYAN!" Marissa yelled, a little too loudly.

"Mommy?" A sleepy voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Marissa looked up, and saw Katrina standing at the top of the staircase, holding her teddy bear in one hand.

"Oh. Hi sweety. What are you doing up?" Marissa asked Katrina.

"I heared someone yell the name Ryan, and it woke me up. Did you yell it mommy?"

"Yes I did sweety. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Who's Ryan?" Katrina asked her mother.

Marissa forze. She couldn't tell her daughter about Ryan. If she just told her that Ryan was her father, she would surley ask questions. Marissa had always told Katrina that her father lived in a different country.

"Ryan... is just a friend of mommy's. C'mon, I'll go tuck you back into bed."

Marissa walked up the stairs to Katrina, and grabbed her hand that wasn't holding her bear. They walked into Katrina's room, and Marissa tucked her in.

**O.o.O.o.**

Ryan left the Bait Shop, surprised that he ran into Marissa. She seemed like she was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what. He was going to find out. Hopefully Marissa would go the the pier tomorrow.

Ryan got into his car, and drove to his condo. Ryan had a million question running threw his head.

_Why did she leave Newport?  
_

_What is she hiding?_

_Is she seeing anyone?_

_Do I still have another chance with her?_

As these thoughts ran threw his head, he drove silently. Wait for tomorrow to come.

**O.o.O.o.**

The next morning came. Marissa slowly woke up. She still didn't know if she would go meet Ryan. She wanted to. she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to forgive her for yelling at him that one night. She just wished that everything was perfect.

Marissa got dressed in tight, Dorina jeans, and a teal tank-top. She put on her makeup, and brushed her hair. She ran downstaris, thinking about how quite it was. She looked at the clock on the wall. 11:20. She had 40 minutes to decide. She went into the kitchen, looking at a sticky note that was on the fridge.

_Marissa-_

_Katrina and I went to the Movies. Be back around 1._

_Love Mom._

_xoxo_

Marissa stared at the note. They would be gone unitl 1. Marissa decided that she should go see Ryan. To see if she could fix things between them.

Marissa quietly ate breakfast. She was dreading the moment that she would tell Ryan about Katrina. But she had to. She had to make things right.

When it was 11:45, Marissa started walking. It was about a 10 minute walk.

Marissa got to the pier, and just stood there. Looking out at the ocean. She heared footsteps behind her. she looked up, hoping it was somone else, but no. It was Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." Marissa said nervously.

"Hey."

"So. How have you been?" Marissa asked.

"I've been pretty good. you?"

"I've been...ok."

"Ah. Thats good."

They both stood there, staring at eachother. They both looked so different. Ryan's hair was longer. Covering his ears. He had grown taller. About 5'8. Marissa looked almost the same as she had a few years ago. But she still looked different. She looked more tired then she used to.

"So..." Ryan spoke up. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Um, sure." Marissa said with a small smile.

They walked to the closest diner, and walked in. They were seated right away. They ordered their food, and sat in silence... yet again.

They were silent for awhile until Ryan blurted out. "Why are you so different?"

Marissa sat in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your, your, you have just changed since I last time I saw you. You have matrued, and you always look tired. Why?"

"Oh. Um... I donno. I just haven't been getting that much sleep."

"C'mon Marissa. We both know that's bull shit. You have changed. You went threw something, and I want to know what it is."

Marissa just stared at Ryan. Shocked at his words.

"You think I'm different? Look at you. You would always call me after we broke up, and if I ever saw you again, I expected you to be sad, and not look so... bright. You look happy. Not miserable. "

"Well, I'll answer any questions you have, if you answer mine."

"I'm not answering any questions!" Marissa yelled. She then threw her napkin on the table, and hurried out of the diner.

Marissa, ran, crying as well. She wasn't supposed to met Ryan. She should have stayed home. Marissa ran over to the dock, looking at the water. Marissa wanted to leave Newport. Leave the reminders of the life she once had. Marissa contiued to stand there, until she heared foot steps behind her. Thinking it was Ryan, she turned around.

"Listen Ry-" But Marissa stopped short. The person in front of her wasn't Ryan. It was another old ex-boyfriend.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Newports Princess is back." Said the person.

Marissa started at the man. "Well, hello to you to Kevin."

Kevin Volchok. He still looks the same as he did about 4 years ago.

Kevin just smiled. Knowinbg that Marissa still recognized him. He had heared that she left Newport, but he didn't know why.

"So, any reason to why you left Newport?" Volchok asked.

Marissa screamed in frustration. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because." Volchok simply replied. "You lived in Newport for your whole life. Everyone knew who Marissa Cooper was. It's still Cooper, right?" He said as he took a quick glance at her ring finger.

"Yes, it's still Cooper." Marissa stated, and turned around to leave. she didn't feel like talking to him right now. she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Just as she turned around, she felt Volchok grab her arm. "Please unhand me Kevin. I don't feel like talking."

"I'm sorry Marissa, but your not going anywhere. Your gonna stay with me." Volchok said as he pulled her closer to him. He smelt like ciggarettes, and his breath smelt like alcohol. Marissa cringed at the smell, and tried to get out of his grasp. She tried to peal his arm away, but he just tightened his grip on her arm.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Some one yelled from behind. For once Marissa hoped it was Ryan. He was always there to rescue her. Always.

Ryan came up to them, and pulled Marissa out of Volchok's grasp.

"Well, looks like the little bitch is back. And to the rescue. Just like a movie." Volchok stated.

"Just leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Ryan said, as he dragged Marissa away from him. Ryan and Marissa only took a couple of steps, when someone poked Ryan in the back.

Ryan turned around, only to see a fist coming towards his face.

Ryan dropped Marissa's arm, and went charging for Volchok. He rammed into him and they both went flying into the ground. Ryan punched Volchok in the face. Volchok moved his head, and Ryan missed, punching the ground instead.

Marissa stood there, screaming at the boys to get up. She wasn't used to all this drama.

"RYAN! KEVIN! STOP IT!" Marissa yelled. Both guys continued fighting eachother, until Marissa came into the fight and pulled the two apart.

"Both of you guys need to stop this fighting! We're not teenagers anymore! Kevin, you stay away from me, and Ryan, just learn to leave me alone!" Marissa yelled at them, turned, and left, without saying another word.

Ryan and Volchok just stood there. Thinking about what Marissa said. She was right. They wern't teenagers. They were young adults. Ryan ran, triying to catch up with Marissa. Instead of catching up and talking with her, he followed her. He saw her walking. He followed. He wanted to know where she was going. She must be staying at her Mom's house. that was the only house Ryan could think of, that was close to here.

Ryan continued to follow Marissa. He watched as she went up the driveway to a pale pink house. He saw as she was about to go into the house, a little girl, most likely around the age of 3, opened the door and gave Marissa a hug. Ryan stared in shock, at the little girl who looked a little too much like him...

* * *

Bum Bum Buummmmm! I wonder who the little girl that looks a lot like Ryan is...Hm... Ahaha just kidding. but I bet you can all firgure it out. Until next time.

-"H"


End file.
